Chain Me Free
by KittenGaurdian
Summary: The pack is still looking for paradise, When the pack gets seperated, bad things are yet to come about,How could they go from better to worse?
1. Default Chapter

Wolf's Rain 

Disclaimer- I don't own Wolf's Rain although I wish I did. Nut I guess we can't always get what we want now can we?

(Its called Chain me free) by the way, I thought you should know. You'll understand in the story later why it's called Chain me free.

Blue, Hige, Toboe, Tsume, Kiba, and Cheza all continued to walk on to their journey to Paradise. "Awww, My feet hurt can we rest here?" Toboe cried.

"Tired already runt?" Hige inquired.

"Yeah, got a problem with that? And I'm NOT a Runt!" Toboe yelled.

"Just shut up! Anyway Porky you don't know what you're talking about anyway." Tsume snarled.

"Hey that's not true," Hige yelled.

"Yes it is, in about 5 minutes you'll be the one stopping us saying your hungry" Tsume explained.

"Not really" Hige yelled, then his stomach growled, "Uhhh… I guess your right Tsume," Hige laughed.

"It's the same thing all the time stopping because of Porky and Runt." Tsume explained.

Kiba, Blue and Cheza just stood there watching the three argue.

"Anyway its nightfall, we'd better rest if we're going to start again at dawn." Kiba said.

Hige get up because with his nose, he smelt food, and he was so hungry his mouth was watering. _'If I just leave for 5 minutes I'm fine'_ Hige thought to himself.

Hige got up and he traveled a mile and a half within 2 minutes because he ran the whole way. His collar was annoying him, he had always wondered how he got that collar but he just left it there because he never could get it off. So, he left it alone. His mouth watered even more to the smells that drool was basically on the ground. Hige found his prey it was a deer, "Yum, I'm starved." He said as he jumped it and killed it. He ate some then brought the rest of it with him back to the others. When he returned, he fell asleep. In the morning Toboe asked, "How did we get this deer?"

Tsume replied," I guess in the middle of the night Porky went out and got it"

"Yeah, but don't you think he should be awake by now?" Toboe said stuffing his face with deer meat.

"I really don't think it matters cause Kiba isn't up either were the only ones." Blue said.

"So, it finally took you this long to speak to us huh?" Tsume remarked.

"Well, Why should I talk? Why would I need to talk? Anyway you can't force me to talk," Blue snarled baring her teeth.

"Oh I'm so scared now." Tsume smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Blue said.

"Want to fight? Or something cause I don't fight with little girls" Tsume remarked.

"Oh you've done it now," Blue growled and in a moments notice she attacked Tsume until he bled.

"Don't ever call me a little girl ever again got it? Little Girl?" Blue said lying down on the ground by Hige.

Tsume was on the ground bleeding and Toboe yelled, "Hey what was that for? Tsume you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine kid just leave me alone." Tsume managed to say.

Hige awakened to the awkward smell of blood. "Good morning Blue" he said nicely.

She just smiled.

"Who's bleeding?" Hige asked.

"Tsume, he got into a fight and Blue won" Toboe said.

"Alright Blue!" Hige cheered.

Kiba then awoken and he got up ate a little bit of the deer that was left and looked at Tsume.


	2. Meeting a new wolf unexpectedly

Tsume was on the ground unconscious as he continued to bleed.

"Hehe, that's what you get when you call people names they don't like," Blue smirked.

"What do you mean Blue?" Hige asked.

"Well, Tsume called me a little girl just because I hardly ever talk," Blue informed.

"Well, you are a girl and you're a mutt," Tsume managed to say.

"Don't call me a mutt now or else! Don't push it! Do you want to get beat up again?" Blue said.

Tsume quickly shut up and closed his eyes and rested and Hige looked over at Tsume, "I guess that was able to shut him up," Hige explained.

After that, not a word came from Tsume. While he rested Cheza went over to him, sat down and placed her hand on his wounds and they were healed. Cheza slowly got up and went next to Kiba. Moments later Tsume woke up.

"I think we should go now, we should be up that mountain by nightfall, if not then were going to have to continue on anyway even if our paws hurt." Kiba explained pointing over to the mountain.

The 5 wolves and the flower maiden ran almost the whole way to the top of the mountain. Then, they had an unexpected surprise, they saw another wolf. Blue noticed right from first sight that it was a she-wolf. Blue knew by instinct that she should make the other wolf feel full of fear. So, reluctantly Blue walked up to her with anger in her eyes and she growled baring teeth. The she-wolf just stared, and the other 4 wolves just watched because they knew that Blue had some kind of instinct. The She-wolf then walked up to Blue and Blue stared at the female. The female had golden eyes and black fur with a redish brown stripe down her back and with 4 white paws. Then the She-wolf spoke, "So, your another she-wolf?"

"Yeah," Blue replied.

"So, your in a pack?" the She-wolf inquired.

"Yeah, why would I be with 4 other wolves for no reason." Blue said.

"Can I join your pack? I have none and I have been traveling alone to find this place called 'Paradise'" the she-wolf asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just coming up to a wolf and asking a question like that?" Blue yelled.

Kiba walked up to the She-wolf, "So, you're looking for Paradise too? So tell me, what is your name?" Kiba asked.

"My name is Midnite," the female answered.

"Nice to meet you Midnite, I'm Kiba, and this is Toboe, Tsume, Hige and over there is Blue and Cheza the flower maiden." Kiba said pointing to each one as he said their name.

"So, what brings you to these mountains?" Midnite asked.

"Just passing through to get to the next city." Hige said.

They all continued walking up the mountain. They had reached the top before nightfall. Midnite walked up to Toboe, "Hey you've been really quiet," She said.

Toboe just smiled, "I don't really like to talk much," he said then he walked off into a nearby cave where the others were for the night. When he went in, he fell asleep and Cheza and Tsume were asleep. Kiba was outside guarding the cave wondering where they would be traveling to the next day. The weather was pretty cold, it was winter and snow covered the ground. It was still snowing while they were outside and Hige and Blue went into the forest to get firewood. While they were in the woods they talked about what life used to be like for them and they realized how similar their lives were. They returned and everyone was huddled together in the cave, So, Hige set up the firewood and then, there was a fire in the middle of the cave to keep everyone warm. They were all really tired so, they woke up in the afternoon the next day. The fire had died out but they still had extra firewood left. Kiba was thinking of continuing but then realized that they spent most of their day sleeping so, he decided to stay there one more day and then tomorrow continue. Since, they would be well rested.


End file.
